Für immer verdammt
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Eine Nacht im Leben von Severus Snape. Eine Nacht im Leben eines Verdammten...


Art der Story: Kurzgeschichte

Autor: Josephine

Titel der Story: Für immer verdammt

Datum: 08.02.2004

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Figuren gehören wie immer JKR, nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte…ist doch immer das Selbe _grummel_...

Disclaimer: Eine Nacht im Leben eines Verdammten…

* * *

**Für immer verdammt**

Eisig wehte der nächtliche Wind über die Wiesen und Wälder. Ein Rauschen erfüllte die Stille, silbernes Mondlicht durchflutete das Meer aus Gras. Eswar eine kalte, klare Nacht, in der nicht einmal ein Tier zu hören war, doch etwas war draußen in dieser Kälte. Dort, in dieser Nacht saß etwas oder vielmehr jemand auf einem Felsen, der aus dem hohen Gras herausragte und schaute die silberne Mondsichel voller Sehnsucht an. Sein schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar wehte im Wind und seine unergründlich schwarzen Augen blickten wachsam dem Himmel entgegen. Völlig in Gedanken versunkenwar er. Er, der Meister der Zaubertränke. Severus Snape.

Sähe man ihn so dort sitzen, so würde man niemals erraten, welch ein Leid dieser zu tragen hat, welch einen Fluch. Sähe man ihm in die Augen, so würde man inmitten der Finsternis ein dunkles Leuchten erkennen. Doch werwollte dem Meister der Zaubertränke schon in die Augen sehen...? Niemand wollte es, genauso, wie niemand etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Severus blickte einmal kurz nach unten, als ein besonders lautes Rauschen an ihm vorbei zog und in dem hohen Gras eine silberne Welle erzeugte. Noch einmal glitt sein Blick scharf und wachsam über die Felder und stockte nur einmal kurz, als er in Richtung der dunklen Waldes sah.

Dort drinnenwar es genauso dunkel wie in seinem Herzen. Genauso finster, genauso undurchdringlich. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. Das war der eigentliche Grund, weshalb er hier draußen war: Die Dunkelheit an und vor allem _in _ihm! Niemand kannte sein großes, tödliches Geheimnis. Niemand. Keiner wusste, warum er solch eine Dunkelheit besaß und warum er so im Geheimen lebte. Eswar besser so. Besser für ihn und besser für die Menschen.

Severus Snape seufzte erneut, schloß einmal kurz die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder. Langsam hob er seine Hände hoch und schaute sie an. Seine Fingerwaren ein wenig länger als bei normalen Menschen, aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass sie so dünnwaren und dadurch länger wirkten. Seine Nägelwaren ziemlich lang und schienen sehr scharf und spitz.

Widerwillig löste der Meister der Zaubertränke seinen Blick von seinen Händen und schaute wieder in den Himmel. Die silberne Mondsichelwar mittlerweile voll am Himmel zu sehen, denn die paar Wolken, die vor einiger Zeit noch zu sehen gewesen waren, waren verschwunden. Der kalte Nachtwindwar jedoch geblieben und schien sogar noch stärker geworden zu sein.

Das Gewand, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke trug wehte im Wind und bedeckte hinter ihm einen guten Meter des Grasmeeres. Eswar pechschwarz und im viktorianischen Stil geschnitten. Eine weite Kapuzewar am hinteren Teil des Gewandes befestigt, doch Snape trug sie dieses Mal nicht. Nein, diese Nacht nicht. Erwar endlich mal wieder er selbst. Ohne Maske. Ohne Verkleidung. Severus Snape war nicht menschlich, dasswar ihm klar. Er war noch nie wirklich menschlich gewesen, doch in dieser Nacht war es ihm egal. Niemand würde hier draußen hinkommen und daher würde ihn auch niemand sehen. Sein großes Geheimnis musste gewahrt werden; sein dunkler Fluch. Der Meister der Zaubertränke war verdammt für immer und das konnte für ihn bedeuten: Bis in alle Ewigkeit. Snape runzelte über diese Vorstellung stark die Stirn, denn alleine die Tatsache, dass es so lange dauern könnte, erschien ihm mehr als furchtbar!

Er spitzte die Ohren. Am Waldrand hatte er einen leisen, kaum hörbaren Laut wahrgenommen und er wand seinen Blick zum Wald. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er die Quelle des Lautes gesehen und erkannt hatte. Es war ein kräftig gebauter, großer Wolf. Snape erkannte sofort, dass es ein Leittier war. Der Wolf musterte Severus Snape aus seinen scharfen, wachsamen Augen und hob seine Nase kurz in die kalte Nachtluft, um den Geruch von Snape aufzunehmen. Nachdem er ihn als Vampir erkannt hatte, winselte der Wolf einmal kurz und trottete dann zu Snape. Dieser lächelte, wartete bis der Wolf durch das hohe Grasmeer zu ihm gekommen war und fing an, ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Der Wolf knurrte leise, aber keines Falls böse oder bedrohlich, sondern dankend und freudig. Noch einmal lächelte der Meister der Zaubertränke dem Leitwolf zu, bevor er wieder in seine Gedanken vertieft in den dunklen Nachthimmel schaute und sich den eiskalten Nachtwind ins Gesicht wehen ließ.

Dem Mondstand nach zu urteilen würde es bald Morgen werden, doch bis dahin hatte er noch etwas Zeit. Es blieb Snape noch etwas Zeit, bis er seine wahre Gestalt erneut verbergen und die eines Menschen annehmen musste. Verdammt zu sein bedeutete, immer auf der Hut sein zu müssen und niemals unachtsam zu sein, denn das bedeutete für einen Vampir oft den Tod. Verdammt zu sein bedeutet immer alleine zu sein und niemals einen zu haben, mit dem man reden konnte oder dem man alles erzählen konnte. Verdammt zu sein bedeutete gehasst und verachtet zu werden, wo immer man hinkam und nie akzeptiert zu werden, egal was man tat und sagte.

Er seufzte erneut und fuhr sich mit den langen, dürren Fingern durch das schwarze Haar. Der Wolf neben ihm winselte einmal kurz als Zeichen, dass er weiter gekrault werden wollte und Snape fing leicht lächelnd wieder an den Wolf hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

Er leckte sich mit der Zungenspitze einmal kurz über die Lippen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, etwas zu essen, denn die Nacht würde nicht mehr lange dauern und wenn er in dieser Nacht noch etwas essen wollte, musste er sich beeilen.

Eine weitere Schattenseite der Verdammnis. Der Meister der Zaubertränke schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es musste sein, das war ihm klar. Er versuchte, es so gering wie möglich zu halten, doch die dunkle Gier in ihm schrie so oft nach dem Elixier, dass für ihn so wichtig war wie für die Menschen das Wasser, dass er mindestens ein Mal die Woche etwas Blut zu sich nahm, um nicht in seiner schwarzen Vampirseele unter zu gehen.

Severus Snape blickte noch einmal traurig in den dunklen Nachthimmel, bevor er an den Leitwolf gewand flüsterte: „Komm. Ich habe Hunger. Lass uns etwas essen gehen."

Der Wolf blickte ihn kurz an, erhob sich und trottete schon einmal voran in Richtung Wald und wartete dort auf Severus. Dieser musste beim Anblick des Wolfes lächeln, wobei seine spitzen, schneeweißen Eckzähne zum Vorschein kamen. Noch einmal blickte er fast sehnsüchtig auf das rauschende Grasmeer, bevor auch er sich wehenden Umhanges erhob und zu dem Wolf schritt.

Er war verdammt, verdammt bis in alle Ewigkeit und damit musste er sich eben abfinden!

_Ende_

* * *

So, meine Lieben. Ein weiteres "Erstlingswerk" von mir, da habe ich noch das Datum an den Anfang geschrieben, dass mache ich nun auch nicht mehr _lol. _Ich hoffe, meine ersten Schreiberlingsversuche gefallen euch ein wenig, ist natürlich alles noch einBisschen holprig gewesen, musste erst üben _zwinker_. 

Mein Dank gilt natürlich mal wieder Shelley, die sich bestimmt nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, die Geschichte vor über einem Jahr gebetat zu haben, doch sie macht das immer so toll für mich. Fühl dich ganz doll von mir geknuddelt, Liebes!

Für Reviews bin ich euch wie immer sehr dankbar _lächelt._


End file.
